The Family
Welcome to Prestige Family Dentistry, your Flower Mound family, cosmetic, implant and sedation dentist! Proudly providing quality comprehensive dental care to both children and adults in Flower Mound. Whether your goal is to maintain a beautiful smile, achieve the smile of your dreams or to overcome your dental anxiety, it is our hope that you will give us the opportunity to help you achieve the healthy and beautiful smile that you have always wanted. Synopsis Members of the immediate family may include a spouse, parent, brother and sister, and son and daughter. Members of the extended family may include grandparent, aunt, uncle, cousin, nephew and niece, or sibling-in-law. In most societies the family is the principal institution for the socialization of children. History Considering permanent birth control methods? Me too. I’m about to give birth to my fourth child, and I’m researching a tubal ligation, tubal implants and the vasectomy procedure for my husband. Here’s an inside scoop on them all! It can be scary. And exciting! Is it 3 kids, 4, 6…. 12?! Opinions regarding what constitutes a BIG family vary. Personally, I feel that once you are no longer able to ALL fit within a standard 4 door car, you have moved into the “large family” category. Which means, as I am currently pregnant with my FOURTH, I’m almost there! As the “traditional” family changes, many parents are finding themselves with more kids than they ever imagined. Blended families are on the rise, and with them… the landscape of daily family to-do lists. Cheryl is a Mom of 6 boys, including twins, and has joined me to discuss the logistics of raising a big family. What is the ideal number of kids? How far apart should you space siblings? In 1800 the typical American woman had 7-10 children. However, the average size of families has dropped dramatically in recent years since children are no longer seen as assets to a farming lifestyle and typically require more investment than in the past. Many women are also having babies later in life, and are physically less able to conceive additional children within a limited amount of time. Availability to extended family support is also less prevalent as more and more couples move away from their home towns to seek out better job opportunities. There are many more factors to consider today, than our grandparents had. Musics None Trivia *The details of each permanent birth control option. *The risks and benefits. *Which option Dana is leaning towards. *The most popular choice for most couples. *Plus more! *How to juggle bath time for multiple little ones, while still finding time to shower yourself. *The BIG family mindset. When to expect the shift in identity. *How to efficiently pack school lunches. *What to do about dinner time. *Finding alone time for each of your children. *Plus more! *What percentage of the American population feels 3 children is the ideal family size. *How your own family of origin plays a part in your decision to have more or less children. *How much money it costs to raise a child from birth to 18. *Why many couples are choosing “Baby Bunching”, and why you may choose that option yourself. *Dana’s thoughts on Two under 2. *The advantages of spacing your children further apart. *The differences between having one and ten children. *Plus More! Category:Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends (Season 1)